Lucifer
Lucifer was the first Elohim created by God and head angel of the Namaru, the First House, or House of the Dawn. He was the leader of the Elohim and the messenger of the Allmaker. Yet, it was the Morningstar who rallied a third of the angels to rebel against Heaven, arguing that they should disobey God's commandment and reveal themselves to humanity out of love in hopes that they could help humans prepare themselves for the impending disaster predicted by Ahrimal. Biography The Fall After the Fall and throughout the Age of Wrath, Lucifer spoke of the power of humanity and his point of view and teachings serve as the basis for the Luciferan Faction. After the Fallen were cast out of the world and into Hell, Lucifer was not present in the Abyss. It was revealed that he was somehow able to escape imprisonment, instead eternally wandering the Earth in a diminished state. He watched as God continued to make humanity suffer and became Shaitan or Satan, the enemy of God and Heaven, hoping for revenge against God on behalf of humankind and his fellow Fallen. Rise of the Earthbound Although he lacked much of his power, he still moved among humans, teaching them and influencing them. One of his first ideas was to teach them the art of sorcery so they could raise other Fallen from the Abyss, especially his five Archdukes, who had supported and advised him. However, when his students in Babylon succeeded in calling them, he was shocked and dismayed to find them utterly corrupted by both the Abyss and their own self-doubt. Coming to hate humanity for their role in the banishment of the Fallen, the Archdukes, now called Earthbound, turned against Lucifer and set out to destroy his beloved humans. Other lesser Fallen were similarly summoned until six-hundred and sixty-six of them inhabited the world. Trying to fix the grave mistake he had made, he tried to destroy the Earthbound, but their ranks swelled faster than he could reach them. Outright fighting did not work against them and the humans they manipulated. Finally, Lucifer decided that since the Earthbound fed on emotion and Faith, the only way to contain them was to take that away. He began to encourage logic and rationality in the peoples of the world, even to the point that many viewed him as non-existent and mythological. Their supplies of Faith dwindling, the last Earthbound was forced into slumber in the 1600's. He quietly remained among humans, coming to settle in Los Angeles in the 1930's and working with the developing film and entertainment industry. Sixth Great Maelstrom When the Earthbound and Fallen were awakened and freed by the Sixth Great Maelstrom, Lucifer became a target for the Earthbound. Rather than flee, Lucifer decided to stand his ground and appeared in a fiery vision above the Devil's Nights riots caused by his former companion Belial. Hoping to again use Faith as a weapon against the Earthbound, Lucifer worked to rally both Fallen and human alike against the Earthbound and other forces of darkness before the world ended. Time of Judgement Scenarios Lucifer eventually met his end, like the rest of the World of Darkness, but was still fighting for humanity until the last possible moment. According to one ending provided in the book World of Darkness: Time of Judgment, Lucifer, with the help of the player characters, unites humanity and the Fallen to defeat the Earthbound before they set about restoring the war ravaged world. Speculation Originally, Exalted was intended to be the prehistory of the World of Darkness. In this connection, Lucifer may have been the Unconquered Sun, referring to his epithet of the Morningstar and the fact he was "unconquered", not being cast down into the Abyss with the other Fallen. If this were the case, he would be the patron of the Solar Exalted, who later become the Imbued of Hunter: The Reckoning. At any rate, the Exalted/WoD connection was abandoned not long after the game was published, and any connection between the two is most likely a thematic parallel rather than a literal correspondence. References * -35 * Category:Demon: The Fallen character Category:Namaru